


Chasers

by a_ki_no_ko



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Confessional Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ki_no_ko/pseuds/a_ki_no_ko
Summary: Taiga is far from those feelings, he can't reach his climax, it just didn't hit him this time.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Chasers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's my first time writing KyomoHoku and PwP.  
> Please kindly expect grammar and spelling mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoy ^^

He can feel Hokuto twitches inside him, before spurting the thick liquid, filling him up. Hokuto's sweaty body shudders to the ecstasy in the sexiest, most charming way. But Taiga is far from those feelings, he can't reach his climax, it just didn't hit him this time. Hokuto's about to give him a hand job as usual when either of them needs help for a release. 

Taiga stopping his hand catches Hokuto off guard, he rolls both of them over, switching their positions, topping the guy who’s still high of pleasure. He decides to change the rules for now. Well, it's always Taiga who makes them rules at the first place anyway. 

Without warning, he pushes one of his long slender fingers into Hokuto's entrance, earning the most sexual yelp from him so far. Taiga curls it, brushing every inner muscle he can reach, feeling the heat, searching for the right spot. Hokuto's still extremely sensitive due to their previous sex, his moans and jolts never stop for a mere second. 

Taiga eagerly inserts another finger, scissoring to stretch up the other, feeling expectedly tight. Though Hokuto can be flexible, they rarely change their roles on bed. Having his body under him truly amuses Taiga in an undiscovered way. He enjoys this submissive Hokuto more than his own anticipation, the blond can tell his partner is getting used to the situation already. One more finger and Hokuto is a total mess, mouth gasping for air, eyelids fluttering, body jerking and his hands literally clutching at anything within his reach, whether it's the mattress or Taiga’s flesh. 

“Taiga.. ah… please…” 

“Please what? The only choice is to beg for what you want, Hokuto.” 

“Taiga… Please fuck me…” Hokuto never disappoints him with his famous attractive voice, especially when it's filled with desperation. “Please, Taiga… I want you… I want you in me…” 

Taiga retreats his hand, catching a whine from the other. Hokuto opens up his chiseled thighs, giving his partner full access. With all his might, Taiga shoots his arousal into the luscious heat in one go, Hokuto cries his lungs out, overwhelmed by the intensive penetration. It’s been so long since he last felt this pain, mixed with utmost sensation Taiga’s giving him. 

Sparing no time for Hokuto to catch his breath, Taiga backs off a bit, only to slam in even deeper, tearing Hokuto’s inner rims apart. He proceeds to pick up the pace, bouncing his hips faster, chasing for his own pleasure, every thrust is followed by an erotic moan vibrating from Hokuto's larynx. Hokuto’s shaft is reviving back to life, he can’t help grabbing his own erection and pumping hard in sync with Taiga, as the older seems to torture him by letting Hokuto deal with it himself rather than giving him a hand. 

“Taiga...ah.... Taiga...” 

His name being voiced out in between Hokuto’s helpless moans may be the only one to soften his heart. Taiga bends down, giving his boy a sweat kiss, before slipping his tongue in, hungrily dominating Hokuto in his delicious oral cave, as if he’s trying to suck out all of his breaths. Taiga’s hand replaces Hokuto’s on his hardness, stroking violently as his thrusts keep slapping, never slowing down any second. 

And finally, it comes, the wave of electricity surging throughout his body, Taiga twitches and finishes his coming inside Hokuto’s warmth with a loud groan. To his surprise, Hokuto shudders as soon as his release touches his spot, spilling his seeds again but into Taiga’s beautiful hand this time, shamelessly crying out his sexual growl. 

The moment happened so fast that when Taiga’s back to sober mind, Hokuto’s already covered in his raspy breaths and white sticky come. He has no idea what makes him lean down and lick all of them on Hokuto’s firm abs and his soft cock, making the younger sensitively squirm beneath him. When he raises his head to take a look at Hokuto, the boy gently pulls Taiga to lay down his body next to him. 

“Did it feel good?” He asks with the most innocent tone, his eyes feel heavy with sleepiness. 

“Yes, it felt good.” Taiga tucks some of Hokuto’s damp hair that’s blocking the view of his gorgeous face behind his ear. 

“Did I satisfy you?” 

“Yes, you did.” 

“Taiga... I love you...” The words slip out right before Hokuto completely falls into a slumber. 

An audible thud can be heard from inside Taiga’s chest. They’ve been together for quite a long time and he’s never considered their relationship as something that matters. But perhaps to Hokuto, it is something that matters. He can tell from the way Hokuto easily accepts any ridiculous order from Taiga. And for once, he wants to return that, he wants Hokuto to know it’s not one-sided. But it has to wait until morning comes, when they directly face with their honest feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea what to expect.  
> Please leave a comment if you'd like to.  
> Big thanks to my proofreader, she's the best motivation!!!  
> See y'all in my next fic ^^


End file.
